Merry Chrismas Nesu
by Lucas Leibowitz
Summary: Ness sólo desea poder disfrutar u momento a solas con Lucas y poder darle a conocer sus verdaderos sentimientos, pero los preparativos de la noche buena no le dan el tiempo al rubio de poder estar con su amigo. ¿Podrá Ness conseguir su objetivo? Yaoi/slash Nesscas. El dibujo de la portada no me pertenece. Ni los personajes ni la imagen de la portada me pertenecen.
1. 23 de Diciembre del 2015

**NessXLucas si no le es de su agrado le pido que se retire.**

 **Espero que les guste este fic, reirán mucho.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

 **Lucas**

Se acercaba el día más esperado para... algunos. La cena navideña es lo que a todos nos importa ante todo lo demás.

Master Hand nos reunió a todos en el vestíbulo de mansión Smash. Todos los luchadores estábamos presentes ahí, esperando que él hablara de una buena vez.

Él nos señaló con su dedo índice. Temí que algo malo había hecho uno de nosotros y por ende se nos aplicaría un castigo a todos por igual. Supuse que todos pensaban igual que yo «pensando que nos iba a castigar por culpa del Aldeano» que se robó la Buster Sword y el Monado. Por eso Master Hand nos prohibiría la preciada cena navideña. Era nuestro castigo o yo estaba muy preocupado y muy pendiente de ello.

Yo cerré fuerte mis ojos, me temía el castigo y un duro regaño.

Master Hand dejó escapar un suspiro no se de donde, pero lo hizo.

—¡Todos ustedes! —. Exclamó.

Yo lo primero que hice fue clavarle un mal de ojos a Strife Cloud. Yo no soy de andar maldiciendo ni de andar mirando a los demás así, pero él armó un alboroto cuando el Killager escondió su Buster Sword, si hasta hizo pataletas en el suelo, pero llegó Shulk y sus pataletas fueron aún más escandalosas y alaridas esto por la perdida de Monado. Ambos fueron los causantes de que nos llamaran la atención a todos... no había duda.  
Al fin y al cabo las espadas las encontraron metidas en la cocina junto con los demás utensilios, también estaba metida ahí la espada maestra, pero Link ni se inmutó, él no es un escandaloso como Shulk y Cloud.

Bueno, como iba diciendo; miré a Cloud con el mal de ojo, él me miró con su rostro grácil, no sirvió mirarlo a él, mejor preferí clavarle la misma mirada para desquitarme con Shulk..., pero me mostró el dedo medio. Bueno, me desquité con Ness porque con Shulk no me resultó. Simplemente me sonrió y me saludó con su mano derecha.

—Todos ustedes —replicó Master Hand—. Tienen hasta las ocho para que salgan de la mansión. Es para que puedan ir por presentes o que se yo, pero, saldrán de pares y ustedes mismos escogerán a su acompañante las puertas de la mansión están abiertas desde ahora. Les recomiendo no perder más tiempo.

Me quede en estupefacto unos segundos... tenía todo el día libre. ¡Era genial! Y yo que pensé que nos quedaríamos sin cena navideña, ¡pero que loco soy al pensar tanta tontería! Era tan emocionante todo eso.

* * *

 **Ness**

¡Súper, increíble, genial! Era el momento para salir con Lucas e invitarle a comer y a tomar helados.

—¿Lucas quieres ir conmigo? —Le pregunté.

—N-Ness... no puedo ir contigo... lo lamento.

¡Mierda! Tengo un montón de dinero para gastar en una cita, pero no quiere salir conmigo el muy hijo de su madre, que se joda, ya me conseguiré a un mejor acompañante.

* * *

 **Shulk**

Se acercaba Cloud. ¿Qué? ¿Acaso pensaba que yo voy a llevarme bien con él como todos los demás?

Me acerqué a Ness antes de que Cloud me hablara.

—Ness come on?

—¡What are we waiting for! —Él exclamó de inmediato con una sonrisa.

Ambos hicimos una carrera hasta la salida de la mansión... y el patas cortas me ganó.

* * *

 **Cloud**

Solo quería hacer las paces, es decir, bueno... no es que nos llevemos mal. Simplemente algunos de nuestros compañeros creen que somos enemigos, como agua y aceite, como Angelina Jolie versus Jennifer Aniston.

Yo no lo odio, pero él me odia porque supongo que... ¿Por que soy más blond que él? Realmente no tengo ni la más remota idea de cual será el motivo.

Cuando llegué aquí todos me acogieron bien excepto por él... ¡Espera! Lucus me había mirado muy feo. ¿Y si hago las paces con él? _Pensé,_ Si, era lo mejor.

—Lucos quier... —Fui cortado abruptamente.

—¡Si! — Él me respondió de inmediato antes de que pudiera terminar lo que le iba a proponer.

Ambos fuimos primero por el dinero a nuestras respectivas habitaciones, Luego caminamos hasta un taxi que nos llevó al centro comercial. Miré a Lucos como es un pequeñín de los más Kawaii lo levanté y lo senté en mis hombros, parecíamos papá e hijo, lo pasamos muy bien.  
—¿Vas a comprar algo para alguien? —me preguntó mi compañero chibi mega ultra kawaii.

—No sé a quién regalarle algo, creo que todos me odian. —Deduje—. Es mejor que comamos algo por allí.

—Entiendo —me respondió—. La mayoría de nuestros compañeros vinieron a este centro comercial ya que es el más cercano a la mansión.

—Si, yo veo a Wike y Mayro por ahí —señalé a Wike y a Mayro con mi dedo.

—Se llaman Ike y Mario.

—¿Locos quieres pasar a algún lugar?

—Me llamo Lucas y si, quiero ir a comer, quiero ir a la zona de los videojuegos, quiero ir al cine y no quiero, pero debo ir por un regalo para Ness.

—A comer primero, yo me muero de hambre —me quejé—. ¡Mira ahí están Chorizo y Piko!

—Son Charizard y Pikachu.

—Si, eso, eso.

* * *

 **Shulk**

—¿Qué onda Ness? ¿Y esa cara de perro atropellado?

—No es nada —él me respondió cabizbajo.

—¿Quieres que te alegre el día?

—Nada me puede alegrar el día.

—Lucas no aceptó salir contigo porque si tú ves lo que él compra no podría regalarte nada.

—¡Si, lo sabía! —Gritó de la alegría, él pobre Ness casi se pone a llorar de la emoción cuando le dije eso.

Ambos corrimos hasta los videojuegos, jugamos un montón y la diversión perduró hasta que nos bajó el hambre entonces nos fuimos a comer. Yo pedí una pizza mediana en un patio de comida y Ness prefirió ahorrar, si; se metió dentro del contenedor de la basura y sacó un par de hamburguesas. Me contó que en Eagleland siempre conseguía las hamburguesas de esa manera.

* * *

 **Cloud**

—Locos ya solo falta un cuarto para las siete.

—¡Que me llamo Lucas!

—Bueno Lucos tenemos casi una hora más y luego debemos irnos, no nos podemos pasar de las ocho.

—Está bien, ayúdame a buscar la tienda de deportes por favor.

—¿Le vas a regalar a Nuss un bate de béisbol?

—Y-yo... bueno si... ¡Se llama Ness!

Luacas estaba tan kawaii jugando con sus dedos y uno de sus pies jugaba con la cerámica del suelo y sus cachetitos se encontraban más rosaditos que nunca.

—Bueno Luka, vamos a la tienda de deporte.

* * *

 **Lucas**

Por fin encontré la maldita tienda de deportes «por fin la encontramos».

—¡Oh my god! —Me pegué en la vitrina porque vi el bate más bello que había visto en mi vida se llamaba Saturn, eso estaba hecho para Ness y yo debía regalárselo.

—¿Ya le viste el precio? —Preguntó Cloud.

―¡Oh my god! Si compro el bate profesional me quedaré completamente en banca rota―. Me quejé.

Pero Ness lo necesita... miré mi mochila; me falta la mitad del dinero y eso que era ya bastante. No me alcanzaba. No me quedaba más que pensar en un bate de esos simples que parecía astillas al lado de ese que me gustó.

Cloud me quitó mi mochila. Ya no me importaba, no tenía sentido ya nada. Se quedó contando el dinero y mirando otros bates de menor costo. Él tomo uno que estaba justo al alcance de mi presupuesto y lo puso en la mesa para pagarlo con mi dinero.

—¡Me lo llevo! —él dijo apuntando el bate de la vitrina... ¿Qué estaba pasando ese loco? Cloud sacó de su bolso un enorme fajo de billetes y puso todo mi dinero en la mesa y lo que me faltaba de su parte.

Me quedé en estupor... él me dio lo que me faltaba.

—No hay necesidad de devolverme el dinero Lucos.

Él acarició mi cabello, lo despeino completamente, pero no me importó. Yo lo abrace y no pude evitar ponerme a llorar emocionado.

—Gracias, muchísimas gracias —le dije muy agradecido.

—Tenemos que envolverlo o Nuss se dará cuenta de lo que es —me dijo.


	2. 23 de Diciembre del 2015- parte 2

**ness**

—¡Me lo llevo! —Exclamé al vendedor.

—¿Crees que a Lucas le guste? Bueno, por lo que sé Lucas es de campo o algo así y no entiende mucho de tecnología. —Shulk dedujo.

—Le gustará, al principio le costará adaptarse, pero le gustará. Lucas siempre juega con mi teléfono y me pregunta como funciona.

—Apuesto pensaste en: «veré si Lucas está conectado y le pediré que esté en una relación conmigo, seré un psicópata y veré todo lo que Lucas hace y le escribiré todo el día aunque lo tenga precisamente al lado de mi todo el tiempo».

― ¿C-cómo sabes? —Le pregunté a Shulk.

—Bueno, yo... ¡Mira Lucas y Cloud!

Rápidamente metí el aparato en mi mochila, Lucas me vio desde distancia y corrió a encontrase conmigo.

—Ness acompáñame por favor —Lucas simplemente tomó mi muñeca y me arrastro lejos de Shulk y Cloud.

Nos detuvimos uno par de minutos después. — ¿Qué sucede Lucas? —le pregunté.

—Ness necesito que me prestes dinero por favor te prometo que te lo devolveré.

—Bueno, está bien... ¿puedo saber para qué?

—Me gasté todo mi dinero y quiero regalarle algo a Cloud.

Me hirvió la sangre en ese momento. ¿Cómo tiene el descaro de pedirme dinero para regalarle algo a Cloud?

—Te prometo por mi hermano y mi mamá que te lo devolveré —él me dio una tierna mirada que me convenció de inmediato, no puedo negarle nada a Lucas.

—¿Cuánto necesitas?

Para un par de guantes para su motocicleta.

—Las motocicletas no usan guantes Lucas—le respondí.

—Quise decir para él, pera que pueda montar con guantes nuevos.

—Está bien, no hay problema, vamos, te acompaño.

Le tomé la mano sin importar lo que él pudiese pensar y así caminamos. Lo miré de reojo y sus mejillas estaban tan rosaditas que me dieron ganas de apretarlas y saborearlas con mi boca.

* * *

 **cuota**

Me preguntaba si debía esperar a Ness. Supuse que Lucas le había pedido que lo acompañe a comprar un regalo para este pedazo de cabeza puntiaguda. No podía llegar solo a la mansión o me podía ir mal, ya tenía un llamado de atención por las pataletas del otro día.

* * *

Nube

—Creí que ellos estarán mejor sin nosotros —comentó Cloud—. Después de todo se fueron felices tomados de la mano. Son una parejita de lo más chibi kawaii, ¿no lo crees Shrek?

—Mi nombre es Shulk no Shrek, y bueno, se que somos rivales, pero tenemos que irnos porque ya es hora y Ness y Lucas llegarán tarde a la mansión de por si.

—¿Nos vamos juntos?

—Sólo si tú pagas el taxi.

—Vamos entonces shrek.

* * *

ness

Llegamos un minuto antes de las ocho, justo a tiempo. Había llamado a Shulk al celular, pero me dijo que se fue con Cloud y que me debía devolver con Lucas.

Shulk se nos acercó en ese momento y se agachó para quedar a Nuestra altura.

—Todavía están tomados de las manos. —Él nos sonrió.

Yo y Lucas nos ruborizamos y nos soltamos de inmediato _(no me había dado cuenta que estábamos tomados de la mano aún)._

Cloud también se agachó para no quedar tan alto frente a nosotros, nos tomó una mano a cada uno y las unió. Nuevamente yo y Lucas estábamos tomados de las mano.

—Ellos son la parejita más chibi mega kawaii que existe. —Repuso Cloud. Él miró a Shulk y sonrió.

—Si lo sé, me lo dijiste unas sesenta veces en el taxi. —Shulk le contestó

Miré a Lucas, tenía en su otra mano el globo de osito que le compre, aunque no me lo pidió se lo compré porque lo miraba mucho, también le compre un palito de algodón de azúcar y un peluche de My Little Pony.

—Lucas tienes algodón de azúcar pegado en la cara —dijo Shulk.

Lo miré nuevamente, tenía un poco pegado en la mejilla derecha. Recordé que le costó comérselo por que tenía una mano disponible y la otra con lo que le había regalado y por no soltarme la mano se le pegó en todo el rostro el algodón de azúcar.

Cloud me sacó de mis pensamientos con un empujoncito hacia Lucas, quedé a tres centímetros de su rostro. Me avergoncé y desvié mi mirada en dirección a Shulk. Él levantó su pulgar y guiñó un ojo. Nuevamente miré a Lucas y le saqué el pedacito de golosina con mis dedos. Shulk y Cloud se golpearon en la frente.

Sé que esperaban que sacara el grumo rosa de la cara de Lucas con mis labios, pero sucede que Lucas no sabía lo que yo siento por él y si se enteraba tenía miedo al rechazo y más aún de perder su amistad.

En ese momento llegó Mario y habló en voz alta para que todos los presentes escucháramos bien lo que nos quería decir.

—Hey, chicos tenemos malas noticias, mientras estábamos de compras alguien estropeó el árbol navideño. ¿Alguien se ofrece para re-armarlo?

—Yo me ofrezco. —Lucas inmediatamente levantó la mano.

Era mi oportunidad de estar con él a solas mientras armábamos el árbol que estaba en el jardín alejado de todos, debía aprovechar de confesarle mis verdaderos sentimientos.

Era un enorme cedro así que tendría suficiente tiempo para dedicarme a Lucas.

—¡Yo, yo, yo por favor, se los ruego yo quiero ir a armar el arbolito con Lucus! —Chilló Cloud.

—¡Yo también quiero ir, Mario déjame ir a mi también por favor! —Exclamó Shulk... maldición.

—Pueden ir los que quieran —respondió Mario con una gran sonrisa.

¿Que más da? Me ganaron, puse mis dos manos en mi nuca para sostenerla y me mantuve así. Estaba molesto y cansado.

—Me voy a dormir —dije en voz baja.

—¿Tu no vienes Ness? —Lucas me preguntó.

—¡Naaaah! Prefiero irme a descansar —le respondí.

Me alejé de ellos y me fui a mi habitación, también me di un baño y antes de irme a la cama me asomé por el balcón de mi habitación para ver que hacían además de armar el árbol.

Estaban felices los tres. Vi como Cloud se subía en una escalera de madera para poner la estrella, pero se quebró la escalera, se hizo añicos como un montón de astillas. No pude contenerme la risa, Cloud cayó como saco de papas sobre el árbol, lo destrozó, los adornos volaron por todas partes, lo sacó de raíz y eso que se trataba de un pino gigante.

Miré a Shulk; él estaba riendo en el suelo, y Lucas estaba ayudando a Cloud a ponerse de pie. Después de eso los tres rieron.  
No me interesaba ver más como ellos se divertían, me metí a la cama y cerré mis ojos.


	3. 24 de Diciembre 2015

10:00 Am.

 **Shulk**

Por fin habíamos terminado de re-construir y re-armar el puto árbol de navidad.

Yo Lucas y Cloud estamos muertos, es decir..., no nevó todo el mes de diciembre, ¿y justo tenía que nevar el veinticuatro? Estábamos congelados, mojados, teníamos hambre, teníamos frío, teníamos sueño, teníamos el moco colgando y nos dolía todo el cuerpo.

Entramos a la mansión muy apenas, nuestras débiles piernas comenzaron a tambalear. Cloud fue el primero en caer al suelo colapsado, Lucas estaba intentando resistir.

Palutena se nos acercó. —¿De qué antro vienen ustedes? ¿Acaso están con resaca?

No me atreví a hablar, me dejé caer al suelo colapsado igual que Cloud.

* * *

 **Lucas**

Ya no podía seguir fingiendo ser más fuerte que los demás, después de todo si lo era porque resistí más que ellos a pesar de que soy menor. Quizás muertos nos respetarían más y nos tratarían como unas leyenda, sería genial que nos recordaran como los héroes que salvaron la navidad... estaba delirando. Sonreí a la nada antes de dejarme caer.

—El concreto no duele —musité al sentir que caí y no me dolió, era tan suavecito...

* * *

 **Ness**

Atrapé a Lucas, lo lamenté por Cloud y Shulk el concreto si es bien duro.

― ¿Qué les pasó? —Le pregunté a Palutena quien estaba observando todo.

—Se fueron de parranda a una fiesta por la noche, están con resaca.

Eso no es verdad. Lucas tiene trece años y Shulk diecisiete con suerte se les permite beber leche, además la mansión es como una prisión de alta seguridad como para dejaros ir a fiestas. ¿Entonces por qué estos rubios estaban como estaban?

Por suerte llegó Ike y me ayudó a arrastrar los cadáveres descompuestos de Cloud y Shulk.

Ike es tan fuerte que los llevó a los dos de una vez, yo solo me podía Lucas entonces de él me ocupé yo. Los llevamos cerca a la chimenea. Acosté a Lucas en un sofá y lo cubrí con un edredón. Ike mientras tanto soltó bruscamente a los demás en el suelo. Los acercó un poco más al calor del fuego empujándolos con una patada.

—¿Necesitas algo más? —Ike me preguntó.

—Gracias, pero con eso basta —le respondí.

Ike se fue. ¿Qué iba a hacer yo con esos tres muertos? Lucas estaba abriendo los ojos. Puse mi oído cerca de su boca para que me digiera sus últimas palabras.

—¡Tonto aléjate! —Él me empujó lejos y menos mal que el cadáver de Shulk amortiguó mi caída.

—¡Que carajos te pasa Lucas por qué me empujas!

—¡Me asustaste tonto, eres un cabeza hueca!

—Bueno disculpa. ¡Espera yo ni debería pedirte disculpas! Después de todo yo fui el que te atrapó cuando casi caes al concreto y yo te traje hasta aquí, te puse en el sofá y te cubrí, soy el único a quien le importas mucho, mucho... demasiado.

Me enfadé con Lucas, me quería ir del lugar y eso iba a hacer. ¡Deseaba que se muriera! Bueno no, pero si quería que se le rompiera el sofá tal y como se le rompió la escalera a Cloud en la noche anterior.

Una hora después volví al lugar donde Lucas estaba (no pude evitarlo).

—Lucas, despierta —lo sacudí con cuidado para no asustarlo esta vez.

—¡Ah! N-Ness, y-yo... perdón Ness. ― el llorica estaba apunto de mostrarme el motivo por el cual le decían llorica en Tazmily.

—No te preocupes llorica... ¡Lucas, perdón, quise decir Lucas!

Quería que me tragase la tierra en ese momento, pero Lucas no se enojó, al contrarió, soltó unas pequeñas risitas.

—¿Que me querías decir Ness?

—B-bueno, yo... ¡Te traje algo! —le entregué una taza de chocolate bien caliente, también le pasé una bolsa de malvaviscos en miniatura. Lucas los puso en una mesita y me abrazó.

—Ness necesito una cuchara.

—Oh, si, voy por una.

Me tropecé con la cabeza de Cloud. Me fui de bruces contra el suelo.

* * *

 **Cloud**

Sentí como alguien pateaba mi cabeza, me desperté y vi que era Nuss. Se había tropezado.

—¡Caray Nuss casi me sacas la cabeza!

Miré a Shrek estaba dormido. Miré a Locos el saltó asustado a ayudar a Nuss tal y como lo hizo cuando yo la noche anterior caí por culpa de unas escaleras viejas.

Noss se cubrió la boca con ambas manos, creo que se mordió la lengua y eso le pasó por intentar correr, pero enseguida Noss escupió sangre seguido de un diente. Lucos intentaba asistirlo, pero Mess no se lo permitía.

—Locos deberías acompañar a Nuss a la enfermería con el Dr. Mayro —le sugerí.

—¡Se llaman Ness y yo me llamo Lucas no Locos! Y si vamos a ir a ver al Dr. Mario. —Locos estaba molesto conmigo, se notaba, se llevó a Noss de todos modos y eso me dejó más tranquilo.

Shrek despertó minutos después.

—¿Eso es tuyo? —Señaló la taza humeante con aroma a chocolate caliente.

—Adelante —le dije.

Shrek abrió la bolsa malvaviscos y me lanzó un puñado en la cara «Come» me dijo. ¿Así que quiere jugar? Pensé...  
Tomé la taza de chocolate, pero Shrek se lanzó a quitármela, ambos peleábamos por ese chocolate hasta que hicimos pedazos la taza y el chocolate se derramó sobe los dos. Yo reía mientras él gritaba: ¡Me quemo! Aproveché el momento y vacíe los malvaviscos encima de él. Rápidamente corrí, me alejé bastante y me dirigí al subterráneo de la mansión. ¡Era todo un genio! Jamás me encontraría ya que nadie se adentra al subterráneo de la mansión. Cerré con llave la puerta, luego arrojé las llaves por la canaleta y me metí a una taquilla vieja.

* * *

 **Lucas**

Ness había perdido un diente delantero, aunque era de leche.

Admitía que se veía adorable, pero también me causaba risa.

—Bueno Lucas tengo que irme, nos vemos más tarde.

Se fue... (No te alejes por favor Ness). Quizás era mi culpa, no me había dado cuenta de que lo estaba evitando por preferir estar con los demás, pero no fue intencional y ahora él era quién me evitaba a mí... entendí como él se sentía... sentía que lo necesitaba a mi ladito.

* * *

 **Ness**

Estaba yo sentado frente a frente a Mester Hand.

—¿Qué tienes que decir a tu favor chamaquito?

—¿Qué? —Pregunté sin entender a lo que se refería.

—No te hagas, se que estás usando técnicas que aquí en la mansión están prohibidas.

—Solo estaba ensayando para el espectáculo. —Respondí.

—¿Espectáculo?

—Tengo planeado hacer un espectáculo para impresionar a Lucas.

—¿Se puede saber en qué consiste tu supuesto espectáculo?

—Quiero utilizar mi PK Rockin... pero no mataré a nadie, es solo para simular juegos pirotécnicos, yo sé que será mucho mejor que eso, será más bonito e impresionante porque lo haré para él... Por favor permítame hacerlo, me arrodillo si quiere, pero por favor permítame hacerlo se lo ruego.

—Ness, sabes bien que los poderes PSI son muy peligrosos, puedes herir muy feo a Lucas, ¿eso es lo que quieres?

―Por supuesto que no! Jamás le haría daño a Lucas, a él no.

―Ness, no puedo permitírtelo.

―Lo he practicado mucho, mucho aunque no me lo crea, de verdad que si lo he hecho y sé que no lastimaría a ni a una mosca, por favor se lo suplico, permítame ejecutar mi movimiento...

―Está bien, pero no quiero que nadie se entere de esto. Si lo quieres practicar hazlo mucho y lejos de aquí. Veté a fuera donde nadie pueda verte y que nadie pueda enterarse.

―¡Muchísimas gracias! Le prometo que todo saldrá bien, gracias, gracias de verdad gracias.

—Espera Ness, si lo consigues invítame a ser el primero en presenciarlo, solo para asegurarme que no es peligroso.

―Bueno, es un trato, ahorita mismo me voy practicar.

—Tienes que salir de la mansión te lo vuelvo a repetir, y recuerda que nadie puede enterarse.

—Okay, me quedó muy claro.

Comencé a caminar hasta la salida de la mansión, me abrieron las puertas para retirarme y de pronto Lucas me frenó de un grito.

—¿A Donde vas? —Él inquirió, estaba muy nervioso, parecía asustado.

—Tranquilo Lucas, sólo voy al dentista, Master Hand me autorizó, tengo que ir solo.

—B-bueno, espero que vuelvas pronto porque te estaré esperando... suerte Ness. — pude sentir un desazón de su parte cuando me alejé.


	4. 24 de diciembre 2015 -parte 2

**Lucas**

Ya habían pasado cuatro horas desde que Ness se había ido de la mansión, era cuando más deseaba tener de esos aparatos que sirven para comunicarse con las demás personas. Me estaba preocupando y desesperando. ¿Por qué él tardaba tanto?

Shulk llegó y se sentó a mi lado, parecía como si algo se le hubiese derramado encima, lo bueno es que su aroma era agradable. ¿Chocolate y malvavisco? Había olvidado dar bocado y mi estomago rugió en ese mismo momento para recordármelo también.

—¿Qué sucede Lucas? —Shulk me preguntó—. ¿Por qué no vamos a comer algo? Tu estomago acaba de rugir más fuerte que un león.

—No, estoy a dieta, pero gracias de todos modos.

—¿Lucas que haces aquí sentado apoyado en el portón de acceso?

Esa pregunta me incomodó bastante, me costó encontrar la palabra adecuada para decirle que estaba esperando a Ness sin que pensara que es por que siento algo por él.

—Estoy esperando a mi mejor amigo... Ness se fue al dentista.

Shulk me miró y con una sonrisa malévola.

—Como que tú y Ness... —me hizo un gesto con los dedos que no entendí. Su mano izquierda hizo un circulo con el índice y pulgar, acto seguido; usar el dedo índice y medio unidos de su mano derecha para introducirlos en ese círculo una y otra vez. ¿Qué quiso decir con eso? ¿Era una nueva forma de comunicarse?

—¿Qué es eso Shulk? —Le pregunté.

Él dejó escapar un suspiro largo, cerró sus ojos. —Es un...es, bueno ¡Quiere decir que eres un gran amigo!

—Genial lo practicaré y se lo enseñaré a Ness ya que es mi mejor amigo.

—Muy buena idea Lucas, Ness estará muy feliz si le enseñas lo mucho que te importa como mejor amigo.

Pasamos tres horas más en la misma posición, ya me dolía el trasero. Abrí mi boca para preguntar por Cloud, pero justo un ruido nos alertó a mí y a Shulk. Era un ruido que provenía del otro lado del portón, Me estremecí y comencé a temblar.

—¿Lucas viste eso? —Preguntó Shulk, lo miré y él estaba mirando el cielo con la boca abierta y los ojos completamente abiertos.

—¿Qué fue?

— Fue increíble, un espectáculo de luces en el cielo, algo de múltiples colores como juegos pirotécnicos. ¡Ni siquiera es la palabra adecuada! Imagínate eso mismo pero de noche. ¡Eso sería genial!

Era la energía psíquica de Ness. Lamentablemente no pude ver, pero si puedo reconocer a Ness.

Me eché a correr lejos dejando solo a Shulk, ya no necesitaba estar esperando como tonto a Ness, después de todo jamás había ido al dentista el muy mentiroso.

* * *

 **Shulk**

—¡Lucas espera no te enojes con Ness!

Simplemente me ignoró y se esfumó de mi vista. ¿Y ahora qué?

Las puertas se abrieron y Ness ingresó, su rostro era de horror como si hubiese visto a Wario en tanga.

—¿Dónde está Lucas? Escuché que gritabas que no se enojara conmigo.

—Lucas se enojó contigo porque sintió tus poderes psíquicos. ¡Qué sé yo por qué se enojó Lucas!

—Oh, yo quisiera hablar con él ahora para aclararle todo, pero debo ir a decirle a Master hand algo muy importante.

—¿Es acaso más importante que tu mejor amigo?

—No puedo fallarle a Master hand, no vemos Shulk.

Ness se esfumó como lo había hecho Lucas «corriendo».

* * *

 **Ness**

Master Hand invitó a Crazy Hand para ver un espectáculo privado de mi PK Rockin. Les iluminé el cielo con luces brillantes de diversos colores, los dejé embobados con mi actuación, sabía y siempre tuve fe en que lo conseguiría.

—¡Bravo, bravo Ness! —Gritaban al unísono los hermanos Hand mientras se chocaban entre si para formar aplausos.

—Gracias —les dije a ambos.

—¡Una vez más! —Gritó Crazy hand.

Master hand estaba emocionado, se había empapado. En un momento pensé que se había orinado hasta que me di cuenta que su hermano le acercó un pañuelito y supe que estaba llorando.

—Hazlo otra vez por favor Ness.

—No puedo hacerlo, el PK Rockin estoy exhausto, creo que debo descansar para restaurarme, de verdad que el PK Rockin me agota todas las energías, además lo practiqué tanto que creo que me quedé sin fuerzas, estoy apenas.

—Ya vete entonces a descansar y ni pienses que podrás conservar ese movimiento aquí, aunque lo tendrás que usar para el año nuevo también.

Él comenzó a reír como loco. Que importa, yo me fui a descansar sólo una hora para luego buscar a mi Lucas.


	5. 25 de diciembre 2015

_Shulk_

0: 15

Me preguntaba donde se habían metido Ness, Lucas y Cloud. Los busqué por todos lados y no los encontré. Todos estaba presentes cenando menos esos tres. Algunos se alejaron ya satisfechos de tanto comer y salieron al patio, se sentaron en las mantas que Master Hand había preparado para que todos pudiésemos ver un supuesto espectáculo.

Ya cuando estábamos todos allí presentes, Ness apareció, estaba con las lagañas pegadas como si se hubiese levantado hace poco. Su gorra estaba puesta de forma diferente la visera apuntaba la espalda y sus cabellos alocados intentaban escaparse.

—¡Me quedé dormido! —Él gritó, se metió una pata de pavo en la boca y comenzó a mirar a todas las direcciones.

—¿Buscas a Lucas verdad? —Le pregunté.

—H-he... bueno, si, así es, ¿sabes donde está?

—No lo sé, Cloud también anda desaparecido, quizás salieron juntos.

—¡Ness, ya es hora! —Gritó Master Hand.

—Pero, pero, pero solo deme unos quince minutos más para encontrar a Lucas, yo quiero que él vea esto.

Master hand le mostró el pulgar levantado para permitirle encontrar a su Lucas.

Me senté en una manta y me relajé. —Ness, Lucas me dijo que puede percibir tus poderes. ¿Qué tal si lo llamas así?

― ¡Buena idea!

Se alejó un poquito, quedó lejos de de todos nosotros e iluminó el cielo con un pequeño destello de su PK Flash. Una vez hecho esto se acercó nuevamente a mí.

― ¿Así se comunican tú y Lucas? —pregunté.

—Algo así. Nos percibimos la energía psíquica el uno al otro solo cuando ejecutamos el movimiento, pero en ocasiones el Mewtwo interfiere y nos confunde la comunicación.

—¡Lucas! —Exclamé. Lucas venía corriendo.

Ness tan rápido como un rayo se acercó a él y lo abrazó, ambos se abrazaron fuertemente como si no se hubieran visto hace años.

—Perdóname Lucas por mentirte, lo hice para prepárate una sorpresa.

—¿He? ¿Me llamabas? —Lucas preguntó.

—¡Si, si! yo estaba buscándote ¿Dónde estabas?

—Yo... ¡Estaba preparándote una sorpresa! —Lucas le respondió.

Ness lo miró como si no entendiera y con sus cachetes no más rosados que los de Lucas.

—¿Sorpresa para mí? —Ness le preguntó.

—Si, te la voy a enseñar, quédate aquí y no te muevas, ¿vale?

* * *

 ** _Ness_**

Lucas se alejó bastante, pensé que iría a la mansión a buscar algo material, pero sólo camino lejos sin perderse de vista.

El silencio se apoderó de todos. Mirábamos a Lucas muy atentamente y yo no entendía nada de nadita.

A pesar de la distancia yo pude leer sus labios, dijo «PK Love». ¿Qué era eso de PK Love y con qué se comía? Fue entonces que el cielo se iluminó de luces intermitentes de color celestes pálido y blanco que encajaban muy bien con el azul de la noche, todos aplaudían encantados y fascinados porque era un movimiento que jamás habíamos visto antes.

Yo sólo miraba como idiota el brillante espectáculo. Lucas terminó con un bonito PK Freeze que se transformó en una lluvia de copos de nieve brillantes. ¡Quedé fascinado! La mayoría de mis compañeros aclamaba a Lucas una vez más, pero él se negó y se acercó a mí rápidamente y me abrazó.

No sabía que decir, mi corazón estaba que se salía.

—Gracias Lucas —casi me puse a llorar como cuando me da la nostalgia por no saber nada de mi mamá. En ese momento estaba listo y dispuesto a abrazar a Lucas, pero alguien tocó mi hombro.

—Tu turno Ness —dijo Master hand.

—Está bien, L-Lucas... ahora yo te mostraré la sorpresa que te preparé —añadí.

Hice lo mismo que Lucas, me alejé para evitar dañar a alguien y enseñé mi PK Rockin a todos mis compañeros y miré el rostro de Lucas. ¿Acaso ese llorica ya estaba llorando? Bueno, comencé e hice algo similar, pero a diferencia de Lucas era que el PK Rockin es colorido como las luces de un árbol navideño. Mis compañeros me pedían más y ... ¿Porqué no darles una vez más lo que piden? Me acerqué bastante a ellos.

—¿No será peligroso Ness? —preguntó Master hand.

—Tranquilo, esto es completamente seguro —le conteste y le guiñé un ojo a Lucas, él sonrió y encendió su imán PSI por que ya sospechaba de mí.

—¡PK Flash! —Chillé.

Les lancé a todos mi nuevo PK Flash que logré extender con el entrenamiento. Unos cuantos comenzaron a llorar, a otros estaban, unos estaban convulsionando, algunos otros estaban completamente confundidos y otros estaban jodidos en el suelo totalmente colapsados y Lucas sabía que iba a hacer eso, por eso estaba a salvo.

¿Por qué lo hice? Todos eran una molestia en ese momento menos Lucas. Me acerqué para sentirme solo nada más que con él y así poder entregarle el regalo que le había comprado.

—Oh, gracias Ness —él de inmediato bostezó.

—¿Que sucede, estás aburrido? — le pregunté.

—No... es que Ness estoy a punto de desmayarme por el sueño. Dormí una hora nada más... Zzz ¡Estoy despierto! —el se sacudió la cabeza y abrió el regalo.

—¡Justo lo que quería Ness! —chilló feliz—. ¿Te puedo llamar verdad? ¿Cómo le hago?

Le registre mi número y le marque, se lo pasé de inmediato.

― ¿Hi? —Le dije por el teléfono.

― ¿Hola Ness como estás?

Estaba muy emocionado aunque sus ojos se cerraban de vez en cuando.

—Lucas estoy al lado, podemos hablar sin el aparato.

—Esto es divertido no te vayas Ness.

—Okay, no me voy.

De todas maneras ni pensaba alejarme. ¿Quizás se refería a no colgarle la llamada?

—Ness toma mi regalo. —Me dijo por el teléfono y me entregó un regalo y lo abrí enseguida.

—¡Santo cielos es un bate profesional! —grité de la emoción. Miré cada ángulo del hermoso bate de un bonito color dorado, quise practicar, pero pensé que podía lastimar a Lucas así que mejor lo alejé un poco.

—Muchas gracias Lucas como se nota que me conoces perfectamente.

Después de unos minutos se había hecho cuentas en varias redes sociales. Estaba aprendiendo muy, muy rápido, si hasta se quedó unos minutos en Face y yo ingresé al mismo sitio desde mi celular para encontrármelo, le mandé solicitud de amistad primero, y luego mi corazón estaba apunto de salirse disparado por mi boca y... ¡Lo hice! Le propuse matrimonio, solo me faltaba la confirmación de su parte. Comencé a transpirar por culpa de los nervios, algo no iba a salir bien, estaba seguro. Tal vez debí esperar un poco, eso me pasaba por ser un estúpido que no se aguanta las ganas de estar con...

Él aceptó. ¡Aceptó! No me lo podía creer ¡Lucas aceptó!

Nuevamente él bostezó y dejó el celular apartado, se acercó a mí, mucho, bastante, se sentó en mi regazo y me propinó un muy acaramelado beso en la mejilla.

—Feliz navidad Nesu, te quiero él me dijo y yo me fui de espaldas feliz con él dormido encima.

—¡Ness por qué... —Shulk preguntó apenas, ya estaba mejorcito del PK Flash—.Que buen regalo te trajo santa, ¿eh?

Lucas despertó cuando escuchó a Shulk .

—Ahora que lo recuerdo... Shulk eso que me enseñaste hoy con las manos... ¿Puedo hacerlo aún si Ness y yo estamos casados?

Shulk se cubrió la boca con las manos para evitar un ataque de risa.

—Claro, es mucho mejor si estás casado, le da más significado.

—Esta bien, Ness desde hace horas que quiero decirte esto...— me insinuó con sus dedos que... me fui nuevamente de espaldas. Era sin duda la mejor navidad de todas y Lucas era el mejor regalo que pude haber recibido.

—Por cierto Lucas —añadió Shulk—. ¿Sabes donde está Cloud?

—No tengo idea.

 _Cloud_

—¡Sáquenme de aquí! Locos, Shrek, Mess ayúdenme...estoy tan solo aquí atrapado...

* * *

 **_Fin_**

 **Espero que les haya gustado mucho. Gracias por leer y a los que votaron y comentaron 3**


End file.
